1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical switches, specifically to an improved remote control for an in-line switch.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Originally in-line or series electrical switches connected between the power source and the load, switching what is considered the HOT wire in a single phase Alternating Current (AC) circuit, operated by manually moving the switch position to either ON or OFF. These standard electrical wall switches were commonly of a two-wire type. Once the series switch was in the ON position, an effective short-circuit was created in series between the source and the load. Only the states of ON or OFF were possible.
Dimmer circuits implemented varying the voltage output to the load. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,923 to Spira et al. (1973) discloses an in-line light dimmer switch with no remote control. Physically touching the switch still has to occur to cause dimming, or ON or OFF operations. Also, these circuits were still considered to be effectively a short-circuit with small power potential across the switch when operating ON or dimming. The problem of deriving power from these circuits for control, once they were effectively appearing as a short-circuit, was unanswered. Furthermore, the advantage of wireless remote control for these two-wire, in-line switches was not appreciated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,428 to Spira et al. (1974) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,345 to Licata et al. (1975) describe fluorescent lighting circuits with the control in parallel and not series with the load. No derived power source for control of an in-line switch, or remote operation is disclosed.
Thereafter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,205 to Hoffman et al. (1993) discloses a radio frequency (RF) remote controlled in-line light switch; however, this switch having a multitude of components is complex, expensive, and has only an ON or OFF position. It is not effective in varying the voltage output and thus dimming the light. Hoffman et al. is further restricted in that it limits the power handling capacity of the switch, and can only supply resistive loads such as incandescent lights. Another disadvantage of Hoffman et al. is that the receiver or detector in conjunction with a special, matching transmitter must be set to the same frequency or wavelength for operation.
The problem of a simple, effective, remote control for an in-line, two-wire switch remains unaddressed.
No in-line or series switch is described which derives power for control while not having the load limit the switch capacity. No series switch is disclosed which can, through wireless remote control, vary the voltage output to the load.
Finally, no switch is disclosed which does not have to have a matching wavelength signal between the transmitter and receiver for operation, or which does not have to interpret an actuating signal.